


Powder Blue

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [16]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Child Chanyeol, F/M, Growing Old Together, Heartwarming, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: When your Grandson Chanyeol asks you about how you and your Husband, Hyungwon met you decide to play along and tell him.





	Powder Blue

"Grandma?" a small boy says as he jumps up onto your lap, an excited look on his face. "How did you and Grandpa meet?"

A small smile spreads across your face as you think of the old music in your head begin to play. Your arms wrapped around the boy and pulled him closers as you looked up at the photo of you and your Husband.

The photo was faded, one of the corners had a crease from where it had been folded for too long, a small hole in the center where it had hung from years of being on the wall outside of a picture frame.

In the picture you were wearing a powder blue dress that hit your knees, the skirt bubbled out around you like a ball gown, the top of the dress was beaded beautifully and the neckline shined brighter if that was even possible. The sleeves were elbow length and at the end, just like the color, they shined brighter than the rest of the top. 

Next to you was a dashing, tall man with dark brown hair, his suit a deep velvet blue with a red silk tie.

He was looking at you, while you were looking at the camera, giving a cheesy grin. The same grin you have seen every day for over 50 years now. 

The boy in your arms squirmed and looked up at you, waiting for a response, snapping you out of your trance as your eyes linger on the photo for a moment longer. 

"We met at the summer social, a huge party that city would through for the youth every year before school started," you say as you look down at the boy, his features similar to his grandfather.

Closing your eyes you began to remember that night.

* * *

Protesting you looked in the mirror as you mother straightened out the back of your dress. 

"Mother don't you think it a bit much?" you mumbled as you looked at yourself. A blue cupcake that's what you looked like. Overall it was ridiculous and you didn't understand why you had to dress up so nice to go to a dance with no date.

In your opinion, you would much rather have stayed home and read a good book. You could practically hear the Nancy Drew book you were currently reading calling your name. 

Every year was this social, a social that you found to be socially awkward. 

You weren't one to socialize you much more preferred to sit at home and read. 

"Hush now child, this is your last year and I want you to catch the boy's eyes, your dating skills have been- well not very great," she mumbles as she flattens the poofy dress in the back making sure no wrinkles are visible. 

Rolling your eyes you watched as she took a step in front of you, examining you head to toe. "Mom do I really need to have a husband? Boy are so-" You cringe as you think about them, "Boys. They are disgusting."

A small chuckle left your mother's lips as she grabbed both of your hands and brought them to her face and kissed your knuckles. "Soon, someday you will see them for more than that my dear," she pauses slightly before looking you up and down one more time. "You look beautiful and I wouldn't be surprised if you catch a few eyes tonight. Now you best be going, your father is waiting in the car," she says quietly as she squeezes your hands before using you to the door.

* * *

Your father pulled up to City Hall, smiling over at you as you unbuckle your seatbelt. 

"Don't be nervous kiddo, you do this every year. I know you don't like it. Should I pick you up at the usual early time so we can get some ice cream," he says as he shows his toothy grin at you.

Every year you have gone to this social you sneak out early, your father picks you up and you both stop for ice cream as you tell him all about it, usually complaining about how boring it is and how reading a good book is better. 

"Please do, I am happy I only have to enter this for one more year," you say as you step out of the car, hearing your father chuckle behind you as you close the door and walk towards the entrance, turning around and waving goodbye quickly before entering the city hall.

The night drags on as you find yourself in the corner with your two best friends Nayoung and Seungyeon. The topic? How Na-young has had her eyes on the head quarterback and how she promises she will get his attention this year. 

As they chattered about boys you looked at the clock, only another hour or so and then you could sneak away and get some mint chocolate chip sweetness. Your eyes glanced at the door, in time to see a tall man enter the room, his hair longer than what was usually seen around this town. His suit, velvet, also something not seen often. He must be new. 

"Y/n? What are you-" Seungyeon says as she follows her gaze only to gasp. "Wow, who is that?"

"He looks decent enough, but I know everyone in town and I don't know him, he must be new," Nayoung says as she sips at her punch. 

"Oh yeah, Minhyuk mentioned that someone new was moving in next to him, he failed to mention he was a stud," Seungyeon says as she and Nayoung blanketly checked him out.

To your surprise he turned to see the three of you looking at him, his eyes went straight to you, looking you up and down before he tilted his head to the side, a small smirk spread across his lips.

While the other girls gasped and looked away, you couldn't look away, something about him drew you in. Something very unlike you.

As strange as it was, the man must have felt the same way as he approached you.

"Ladies," he said politely as he looked at your two friends before turning back to look at you. "Do you mind if I borrow your friend here for a bit?"

Both girls became a blushing, giggling mess as they nodded.

He held out his hand to you and you took it with ease, setting down your punch on the table as he leads you out to the dance floor. 

He pulled you into him, placing his hand gingerly on your waist as his other stayed in your hand, his body beginning to sway as you placed your hand on his shoulder. 

The both of you just danced in silence, your eyes glued to each other, you felt like you had known him for eternity, even though you didn't even know his name. 

Wait- you really didn't know his name, and your curiosity got the better of you as you broke the intense moment, clearing your voice before speaking. 

"I don't think I caught your name sir," you say quietly as you see him smile a little before nodding.

"I am Hyungwon, I recently just moved here from Seoul," he says confidently as he presses you closer to him, his eyes wandering your face. 

Ah, Seoul that made sense as to why he was dressed the way he was, Seoul's fashion was month even years ahead of your little towns. 

"And what about you my dear?" he asked to ask in the same quietness as you had.

"Y/n," you say shyly as you feel a slight blush creep up into your cheeks from his intense stare.

"What a beautiful name," he says as she smiles chuckling slightly when you look down, your face most likely a shade of pink or red. 

"Thank you, I like yours as well," you say as you glance up at him. 

"Ah! You both look so cute! Do you mind if I take a photo of you both!" a woman says excitedly, causing the both of you to jump in surprise. 

"Why of course, we wouldn't want to forget this night would we?" he says as he looks down at you, just as the woman snapped the first photo, catching you off guard. 

"Well of course not!" she says she adjusts the camera before holding it up again "Say cheese!" she says enthusiastically before the camera flashes once more. 

You try your best to smile but you feel his eyes still on you after the woman walked away you look up to see him looking at you as if to study your features so he could memorize it. 

"Did you really mean that?" you ask as you both walk out the door later that night. 

"Mean what?" he asks before nodding, "Ah about not forgetting tonight. Yes, I was, why would I want to forget about meeting my future love?"

Your eyebrow raises as you see your father's car pulling up. Stopping you turn to look at him. "Excuse me?"

He chuckles as he stops and turns to face you as well. "I am sorry, that probably came off as blunt," he says as his face flushed red, his hand rubbing the side of his neck in embarrassment. "What I meant is that I have a good feeling that you are someone that I can see myself with, I have never felt this way about anyone. Usually, I prefer to stay away from these types of things, but you just drew me in and I couldn't stop myself."

Now you were also blushing, but because you also understood, never had you shown interest in someone before until he walked into that room. "It's okay, I felt the same way."

He smirked as he grabbed your hand and brought it to his lips kisses it quickly before releasing it. "I hope we will meet again soon Y/n."

As you both said your goodbyes you walked to the car, glancing back at him and waving as you opened the door. 

Little did you know that you would end up spending the rest of your life with him.

* * *

"You aren't boring poor little Chanyeol with our stories are you, dearest," you hear your husband says as he leans down, kissing your temple, followed by ruffing the boy on your laps hair.

"No, I wanted to know," the young boy pouts as he stares up to your husband. 

"Very well then, let's get you ready for bed, your mom and dad wouldn't be happy if we told them you stayed up all night listening to how grandma and grandpa first met," he saws as he picks up the boy and turns, walking towards the guest bedroom with the young boy.

Once Chanyeol was tucked into bed Hyungwon joined you, but not before stopping to look at the same photo you had looked at before. 

"It's been far too long since we have danced my love," he mumbles as he turns to look at you. 

"Oh, I don't think I could now even if I wanted to, my joints ache too much," you say with a saddened tone. 

"We will see about that," he chuckles as she picks up carefully and places you on his feet, his hand around your waist as his other hand grips you fragile hand. 

He begins to sway and you can't help but think back to that first night, slowly you lean your head on his shoulder and hum in content. 

No matter how long ago it was it still feels like it was yesterday.


End file.
